


Sleepy Sundays

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Digimon Adventure, Takaishida
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Incest, M/M, but there's nothing graphic so, i needed these two to cuddle okay?, kind of implied underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru never used to have any issues concentrating until he moved in with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Sundays

Before moving in with Yamato over the summer, Takeru had no issues with his concentration. In fact, he was rather studious and quick to get his work done in a timely manner so that he could have the rest of the day to himself to do whatever he so chose. Now, however, his eyes strayed and his focus was challenged whenever his brother walked into the room. Of course Yamato hadn’t meant to distract him, but Takeru couldn’t help himself. 

Knees bent and tucked haphazardly beneath him, he drank in the smooth expanse of his bare torso from over the top of his book as his brother stumbled into the kitchen shortly after noon. His blond hair was tousled and stuck out where gel had held it in place the previous night in what he had considered to be “Rock Star Chic.” A soft groan slid past his lips as he rubbed his eyes of sleep and opened the fridge. 

Admittedly, Takeru had spent more than a handful of afternoons just like this. He considered himself privileged to see a side to his brother that many others could not – unguarded in his mannerisms and not at all collected as he pouted at the lack of food on the shelves. Yes, it was a treat worthy of waking before him in order to partake despite the seduction of sleeping in on a Sunday morning. 

His gaze followed Yamato as the elder of the two stretched his arms over his head with a soft noise not unlike a purr before he turned, closing the door, and finally spotting Takeru. 

“Morning,” he muttered lamely. Takeru could hear the faint sound of bare feet padding over the kitchen tiles before landing on the softer carpet until Yamato plopped into the cushion beside him. With a gentle smile, Takeru set his book on the coffee table and ran his hands through the matted mess atop his brother’s head. 

“Morning? The day is already half over,” he teased. Yamato glared half-heartedly and fell into his chest, snuggling close. The added weight made Takeru groan, but he made no move to push him off. Instead he shifted and pulled his brother closer, just enough to drop a light kiss on the top of his head. “Long night?” 

Yamato hummed. His eyes easily succumbed to the sleep that he so desperately wanted to cling to and slid shut, but not before he lazily wrapped his arms around Takeru’s waist. Takeru took note of how even Yamato’s breathing was, and how the smile on his defined face was content, happy. They lied there for a long while without words, soaking in the comfort of being in one another’s arms. The light of the afternoon sun beamed through the open blinds and lit in such a way that reminded Takeru of a dream. 

It wasn’t long before he could feel the repercussions of his early rising as sleep blurred the edge of his vision. Stifling a yawn, he settled further into the couch and Yamato wasted no time in curling up on top of him. Takeru barely felt the whisper of lips on his cheek before his brother was fast asleep again. 

He sighed softly. Maybe it was wrong to love his brother so much, to purposely coax him into wasting a day that could be filled with productivity by sleeping like kittens in the sunlight, but if there was even just a small chance to have Yamato like this, Takeru would go to any means. 

As his lashes fluttered shut, the mirror image of Yamato’s smile formed on his own lips. The clutches of a peaceful slumber had finally claimed him for an afternoon catnap.


End file.
